The Way Back
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Merlin struggles in the future to find a way to bring Arthur back, which also means saving the future. With the help of two new friends he finally casts the strongest spell he's ever done to go home. How will Merlin change fate to save the future he knows while saving the past he loves. Merlin/Gwen based after rewatching season one and their chemistry. Morgana. Merlin. Arthur. Gwen
1. Chapter 1: The Way Back

Authors note: so this is something I have thought about for awhile and could never come up with the perfect concoction til now. I will explain at the end of the chapter. This is going to shift back and fourth between present Merlin and how he gets back into the past, and current in the past Merlin. Sort of fitting pieces randomly in. Anywho thanks for reading!

His eyes fluttered open a strange haze swirling as old memories blurred with new ones. Merlin tried to sit forward but found his body weak and enable to move, temporarily paralyzed from jumping through time – his old body blending with his new one. The strongest spell he'd ever cast in his centuries of studying.

Slowly his eyes adjusted as the light filled his vision, sun beaming through an open window – curtains blowing. He moved his head to the side looking at the strange yet familiar room before him. A smile crept onto his face as he let out a relieved breath. He had felt like he had just woken from the longest dream ever, and yet he knew deep down it had not been a dream.

He heard a shout from down below – a familiar voice long forgotten and long longed for. Merlin had spent centuries watching those around him die as he lived on forever, unsure of how to bring about the prophecy to resurrect Arthur when Albian needed it most. Merlin gave himself one more forceful push to get himself out of bed; such a force he ended up finding himself stumbling to the floor. Ooph- Merlin grunted before Gaius came storming in frustrated.

"Good grief Merlin, what is this ruckus you're going on about," the old man sighed staring down at Merlin his arm crossed in dissatisfaction.

"It's you," Merlin choked out dumbstruck still seated on the floor.

"I sure hope so," Gaius said lending down a hand to help Merlin up. The old man was surprised when Merlin quickly smothered him with a deep hug, "what's gotten into you Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin… it's me," he said with such excitement as he spun around taking in his old room. One moment he had been in deep in the woods in an old enchanted ruins with… he then remembered them. Had they made it back into the past with him? Were they okay? The only friends he had in a long time – the only ones who knew his secret. The ones that brought him home, "what day is it?"

"I know you were just poisoned and brought back with magic, but this could be a side effect… Are you feeling well?" Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's forehead. Merlin just flashed him a huge toothy grin.

"I promise to explain everything Gaius," Merlin smacked Gaius on the shoulder before running down the stairs. Home. He was home. He soaked it all in as he ran out the door and down the corridor hall until he got to the door he had been meaning to get to the most.

Merlin froze. His heart drummed in his chest. Fear crept deep into his soul. Of all the pain he met with in his long journey back here… his death had haunted him most. He could hear a ruckus and grumbling happening in the royal chamber. Before he could knock the door flung open.

"Good heavens Merlin, there you are!" he shouted at him before grabbing him by the scruff and dragging him in, "where have you been?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Merlin could feel his voice go hoarse as he stared at his best friend. All the mistakes made now fixable. Now Merlin was powerful enough to stop Author from dying to save the future he had come from. His destiny had finally made a little more sense. Author was taken back by the look in Merlin's eyes, before Merlin's arms quickly pulled Author into an awkward hug.

"Is this because I saved you?" Arthur asked awkwardly before awkwardly patting Merlin on the back.

"Sort of," Merlin said shrugging before letting go of his future King.

"Don't you have stalls to muck?" Arthur asked before handing him a large pile of clothes, "I'm running out of things to wear."

"Yes, of course your highness," Merlin smiled a big goofy grin as he slowly backed away towards the door. Disbelief and relief rushing through him to see Arthur alive again, "I'm glad you're alive again."

"Merlin, do have your head examined," Arthur rolled his eyes before turning to finish choosing what to wear. Before Merlin had walked out of the door fully he heard Arthur stop to mutter, "I'm glad you're okay too…"

Merlin couldn't hide his grin as his eyes stared at the floor a clear pep in his step when he bumped into her knocking the clothes from his arms. He heard her voice as she apologized and guilt crept in. He had blaimed her at times even hated her for having married Leon. He had told himself it was because of Arthur, and he had told Mere the same thing – but she had called him out on his bullshit.

" _Bullshit Meril," she laughed as she sipped at her coffee looking over her ancestors spell book. Her cousin looking at them in amusement – but he had to agree with her. Meril was the name he had originally given them before he confessed who he was and his past, but the nickname stuck – and they had become Mere and Meril. She was his next best friend next to Arthur, and without her he never would have discovered the reality of the prophecy._

" _How so?" Merlin asked staring into her deep blue eyes. Sometimes, she reminded him of Morgana… and it made him both sad and uneasy. She too could see glimpses of the future which had led her to him – she had saved him in a strange act of fate._

" _She clearly was in love with you, but you were too blind that you pushed her towards that Lancelot. Who based on your description is nothing like the history books we grew up with," she chuckled her red hair falling into her face._

" _How so?" Merlin asked in confusion._

" _Gwen sacrificed to save you, and she kissed you before either of them. I glimpsed into the past and saw the way she looked at you… the way she denied it in fear of rejection. That is where history gets screwed up and how evil manipulated the weave of fate to get us into this oncoming dooms day looming in front of us," Meredith crossed her arms and sat back into her chair._

" _So all because I failed to notice Gwen had a crush I doomed us?" Merlin scoffed._

" _That isn't what I said Merllllinnnn," Mere's dramatic pronunciation seemed to go over his head, but earned her an eye roll, "Can you spell it out for the nitwit Jace?"_

" _Gwen is the breaking factor in the story. Her marrying Arthur is what leads to his doom… its leads to his lineage never making it into this world. The one person who can save us now was never born because Arthur died before he could pass on his lineage. Your destiny to bring him back is for us to send you back into the past to change this. One way would be to get the girl hint hint," Jace chuckled before looking back down at his book his blonde bangs falling across his eyebrows. He was far ahead of them on writing down the ingredients needed for the potion part of their spell. Merlin was the spell caster of the group, Jace the potions master, and Mere the seer as well as bookworm._

" _Yet my bullshit is not that she didn't like you as you claim, but that you didn't have feelings for her. You loved Arthur so you sacrificed for his happiness. You were so wrapped up in your destiny at the time you failed to realize that you felt the same way back so when she married Leon you felt betrayed not because of your friend who had died… but because she married someone else – someone who wasn't you," he hated her know it all smirk and couldn't help but throw a scrunched up paper with a failed spell on it at her._

"Gwen," Merlin stuttered as he looked up at her. She smiled at him - a smile he could now recognize as something other than just friendly as she helped him collect his fallen work.

"Good afternoon Merlin," she said handing it to him before taking a deep breath.

"It's good to see you," his eyes glazed over as he watched Gwen nervously smile at him.

"It hasn't been that long Merlin," she looked at the floor, "not that it has to be…"

"Of course," Merlin grinned a large grin as she got nervous and looked away.

"Gwen can I ask you something," he said thinking back to a future moment he would be having with her if he didn't start changing the events of the past. He had accused her of liking Lancelot which she denied, and he made a comment about not knowing who her love was even if he had been standing next to her. He could remember the look on her face as if he was calling her out on her feelings, and yet he pushed her towards Lancelot. What a fool he had been, but wasn't going to let himself be this time around.

"Anything Merlin," she smiled looking up and down as her chest heaved with nervous excitement.

"Would you like to go out… to dinner," all of his confidence all of a sudden was sapped away leaving him nervous,"… with me?"

"Merlin," she flashed a smile as she looked up, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that…. Is that a…"

"It's a yes, Merlin," she said backing away trying to hide her smile.

Merlin was smiling as he walked towards his place when he heard the shouts of someone familiar. He turned to see some palace guards dragging in a girl who clearly didn't look like she belonged. Arthur had reached them before he could as he talked to the guards about the struggling girl.

"What is going on?" Merlin asked when he finally got to them.

"They found this stranger wandering the outside city gates," Arthur looked at Merlin curious about why he bothered to ask, "She apparently gave the guards a hard time."

"She is with me," Merlin said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked crossing his arms. He knew Merlin had a knack for picking up strays that later caused mischief.

"She is an old friend from my village, and she had planned to come see me – I must have forgotten," Merlin chuckled nervously.

"Life my clothes I suppose?" Arthur asked looking at the clothes still in Merlin's arm.

"Er- uh yes," Merlin acknowledged.

"Whatever, release her," Arthur said to his guards, "make sure she doesn't misbehave. Keep her in line."

"What?" Mere asked with attitude before Merlin covered her mouth – but her rant continued under his hand.

"Mere- er, Merida…" Merlin began.

"Really?! Meredith pulled his hand from her mouth in anger.

"Merida? Is she Scottish. She doesn't sound it," Arthur laughed. He then looked at her noticing her strange red hair and shrugged, "maybe so."

"Yes of course," Merlin swallowed nervously as Arthur walked away turning to shout at Merlin to get his clothes cleaned and in his room before he found himself on the block.

"Down right ass that one is and he is to be a prince and some savior?" Mere spat frustrated before turning her anger on Merlin, "and you…"

"We are not back home anymore Mere, you can't dress like this and you certainly can't talk like you're from there unless you want to be burnt as a witch, "Merlin gave her a very serious look causing her to sigh.

"But I am a witch…" she muttered as he shook his head, "At home I get laughed at if I call myself a witch and apparently here I'll burn."

"It's not a perfect world," Merlin said sadly quoting something she had said to him several times in the past future.

"Where's Jace?" Mere asked nervously wondering where he could possibly be.

"Let's get you to Gaius first so we can get you dressed, and tell him what's happened. He will know what we need to do next," Merlin said as he rushed her and his armload of laundry back to his place with Gaius to drop them both off before making a quick visit to an old friend.

"Hello young warlock," he heard his voice before the sound of air whooshing under his wings as the large dragon landed before him – still chained, "welcome back."

Authors note: Thank you all so much for reading this and tolerating any errors. I had to rush this at work, but later I will try to look it over. I spent a good week trying to figure out how to make this all happen as I began rewatching the first season for the 5th time in a row. Watching Gwen and Merlin in the beginning I remember why I though he and Arthur had no chemistry and that Morgana and he had – which she turns out to be his sister. I thought how fascinating would it be if all the stories we read were a clue to how Arthur could be brought back. Gwen's story change in so many of them, and her affair with Lancelot in the real stories make her more of a down fall for Arthur to me. She kisses Merlin when he wakes from being poisoned so what would happen if Merlin wooed Gwen before Arthur could randomly all of a sudden like her in that way. He freaking throws her in jail in the first season and they never talk even though she works in their house hold. I just felt like that was the perfect connection that could change to save Arthur! Let me know what you think! I also love first season Morgana she is such a bad a.s.s I wanted to save her some how… should I? Or should I still let her become the villain?


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Place

Gaius's eyes never left Merlin even after he explained where he had come from, and where his friend had come from. His eyes glazed with wonder and fear. He always knew Merlin was destined for greatness, but never had he imagined he would be powerful enough to accomplish such a feat.

"You understand the dangers of meddling with time?" Gaius asked with concern.

"Do you?" Merlin asked in counter.

"No," he said shaking his head, "but that's precisely my point Merlin. You don't know what your very presence could be causing right now."

"No one knows what could happen, all I know is I can now right my wrongs," Merlin smiled weakly, "there are a few heavy regrets."

"I can't wrap my head around this," Gaius said before turning to look at Merlin's strange friend who walked out of his room in her new dress. Her face distorted into one of irritation, "how did she make it through and enter? Is this her real body or did she snatch another's?"

"Oh no, this is all me buddy –" she said jokingly before shying away from the awkward stares, "is there something in my hair?"

"We don't talk that way here," Merlin hinted to his friend. She tried to ignore his irritation but he could tell she was a little wounded.

"I didn't ask to come along Merlin, I want to be home," she said softly as she stroked a strand of hair.

"How did you end up here?" Gaius asked examining her. She awkwardly went stiff as the old man studied her.

"How should I know? The spell was meant to send Merlin back," she said hastily, "I don't even know if my cousin came along or if he got shipped to another dimension or if he stuck in the stupid ruin wondering where we are or if we made it."

"It's going to be fine, we will go look for him," Merlin reassured her sensing her fear.

"What if I can go home Merl?" she asked in a weak voice, "I don't belong here. I'm going to end up burning on a stake."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Merlin grabbed her hand. She gave him a weak smile before siting into one of the old chairs.

"I need to see – " she said closing her eyes.

"I don't think you will be able to see better with your eyes closed," Gaius said awkwardly shifting from one side to the other as he studied this strange aberration. Was she even real? Or an illusion? Curiosity getting the better of him as he poked her in the arm.

"Ow!" she said shrugging away.

"She doesn't mean see as in looking Gaius, she sees with her mind," Merlin smiled proudly at her.

"How did you come upon her? Is there sorceresses in the distant future?" Gaius was amazed.

"She found me," Merlin smiled look between them, "and yet I spent centuries looking for her without even realizing it. Jace and her have been the only family I've known since – well you. But you died so long ago…"

"Excuse me?" Gaius asked wide eyed.

"I mean in the future," Merlin caught himself, "you had long passed this world before I had made it where I was meant to be. She said she saw me in her dreams and something told her to find me. I thought she was crazy –"

"Yet he was the one dressed like an old homeless man," Meredith chuckled.

"I was cloaked with an enchantment to look like Old Emyres," Merlin chuckled.

"Old who?" Gaius asked rather confused.

"Oh, right, that hasn't happened yet," Merlin chuckled nervously, "you okay Mere?"

"I can't see Jace. It's like my connection has been cut off, you know Merl, like when the wifi goes out and you can't connect?" her face was crunched into one that looked painful and scary as if she was working hard to look at something tiny, "it goes in and out."

"Wifi?" Gaius looked even more confused.

"I'll explain it later," Merlin spoke quickly.

"Perhaps the source of your magic is locked in your present time, seeing as you're not even born yet your powers haven't been born," Gaius wondered more to himself then anything at how this could be.

"Great so I am stuck in the past without the ability to see what's going to happen?" her sigh was loud as her head went into her hands, "can we at least scry for him Merlin?"

"Scry?" Gaius felt like his head was going to explode.

"She wants to search for him with magic. It's something I learned more of a long my journeys," Merlin looked at Gaius hoping this was starting to make sense, "do you have a map of Camelot?"

"Sure," Gaius responded as he moved some old books and things aside to pull out the dusty map from a shelf, "will this do?"

"It should," Merlin said as he looked through all the study to find a crystal.

"Here," Mere said pulling hers out from under her dress. He looked at her and gave a small laugh as he shook his head, "what you know I always keep a crystal around my neck just in case."

"Most girls carry mirrors and makeup," he joked not seeing Gaius' face distort into confusion once more. He was surprised the old man hadn't fainted yet. He took the necklace from her and grabbed her hand, both speaking their enchantments in a language different then that which Gaius was use too.

"Merlin truly? Have you no care for what I've taught you?" Gaius was speaking about the fact they don't use magic so openly, anyone could walk through the door.

"Sure I do – I just forgot. It's been awhile," Merlin's eyes remained on the map as the crystal spun around until it landed on the map.

"Well isn't that useful," Gaius was in awe as he walked to the map to look, "oh my Merlin…"

"What is it?" Mere asked nervously her heart racing, "is he here?"

"Oh noooo," Merlin sat back into his chair and let out a sigh.

"Lord have mercy Merlin what IS it?!" She asked angrily.

"He's in the training yard," Merlin sighed before grabbing her hand to yank her out of the room.

"Merlin!" She squeaked nearly falling at the force.

The two walked out into the training yard where he heard a group of boys laughing. Meredith tried keeping up with Merlin who pulled her behind him. When they got up close they saw Arthur and a few boys laughing. Then they saw Jace, who seemed to be telling them some of his usually lame jokes. Merlin tried to not look disgusted or surprised.

"Merlin!" Arthur said loud standing up, "who would have thought you'd know someone so like this!"

"Thanks?" Merlin wasn't sure whether to take it as an insult or compliment, knowing Arthur it was usually both,

"Jay-" before Meredith could finish what she was saying her cousin quickly jumped up.

"Its prince Jace, dear sister, short for James," he tried to say smoothly. Meredith's mouth dropped when she saw what her cousin was wearing, he had apparently glamoured himself into some ridiculous idea of what royalty wore during that time. She shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth to hold back the laughter.

"That's not even historically accurate you imbecile, neither the name nor the outfit," she whispered to her cousin who went red.

"We are from far far away," Jace said nervously.

"Scotland, a small small place also known as Votadini," Meredith said through a fake smile and gritted teeth. She then grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled him aside, "I don't exactly feel like dying on a pier Jace. What were you thinking?"

"When Arthur found me with his knights I didn't know what to say that wasn't going to land me in jail. I was lost in a village nearby and had to quickly think something up. You're the one who cared enough to pay attention in school, not me," Jace whispered back.

"Clearly," she whispered, "you do realize if we die here we don't just go back home? We also don't need to get Merlin killed before he can complete his destiny. I know he's only doing this so he could bring back and save Arthur, but you and I have to worry about what happens to the future we need to get home too. Our goal is to preserve his line so that the savior we need can be born into our era."

"I thought you said that girl was from your village?" Arthur asked Merlin quizzically. Merlin gave a nervous laugh.

"She is… she had run away once to my village. Now they are traveling trying to grow their influence to the farthest reaches of the realms," Merlin looked back nervously at his bickering friends. With a quick unnoticed blink he had appear behind him in his hands a false but very convincing crest for the Scottish region of that century.

"Well then let us take them to my father for introduction," Arthur bowed his head before leading the way.

"To… Uther?" Meredith swallowed nervously looking at Merlin.

"Try to keep you cool," Merlin whispered walking behind her and Jace.

When they reached the royal hall where Uther Pendragon say in his chair.

"Father, we have royal company," Arthur introduced as he moved aside to show off the royal siblings.

"Unexpected," Uther leaned back into his throne, "where do you come from?"

"Prince James and Princess Merida come from the far away province of Scotland, it appears to have begun growing," Arthur said not noticing Jaces snort of amusement.

"Like the Disney princess?" Jace snickered softly to Meredith who looked at him with anger and elbowed him.

"Control yourself," she whispered.

"My Lord what an honor to finally meet you," Meredith slowly walked forward and bowed.

"Royalty?" Uther leaned towards Arthur to ask as he pointed at her servants dress.

"Excuse their wear my King," Gaius came walking in as swiftly as his old frame could carry them, "I thought it wise to disguise her for the time being for her own safety. I heard rumors of a kidnapping to ransom them, we were grateful to see the young prince well."

"Thank you," Merlin mouthed at Gaius relieved his father figure had saved them from making more of a mess.

"You always were wise Gaius," Uther said monotone, "do you have something for me?"

"Yes your highness, a letter has arrived from the King and Queen their parents asking for them to safely be housed until they can send for them. Apparently they had escaped their family's royal guard and you know how sneaky young ones can be when they seek their independence," Gaius tried to add in a chuckle as Uther held out his hand for the letter. Gaius gave Merlin _the_ look and quickly the empty parchment had a convincing message with the right seal. Little did Uther know that their kingdom was still just a small village VERY far away.

"Very well, we could always use more alliances," Uther said uninterested.

"I would love to help the Lady Merida with some proper dresses my lord," Morgana said walking in. Her smile warm and friendly. She flashed a smile at Jace and his mouth nearly dropped.

"My ward the Lady Morgana," Uther's face lifted with life when he saw her. She smiled as she took his hand. She then looked at Meredith, "come, come."

"Yes," Meredith said nervously as she slowly turned to follow her eyes darting to Merlin. He threw her a weak smile.

"Escort this young prince to a room," Uther said to Merlin before speaking privately with Gaius. Jace tried to awkwardly bow making Merlin snort a laugh before leading him out the door.

"Morgana," Jace said dreamily.

"Get your head out of the clouds," Merlin snarled, "she becomes the enemy."

"Only because you make her into one," Jace said so nonchalantly as he looked around at the history unfolding before him.

"What was that?" Merlin looked taken back by his friends comment.

"Mere said that you push her by trying to kill her, and by keeping things a secret from her," Jace gave a weak smile. Jace was a little taller than Merlin, shagging blonde hair that matched Merlin's brown. He had a strong jaw and pretty blue eyes. Sometimes Merlin found himself intimidated by Jace, who didn't lack for looks but lacked in brains. Jace was always careless with his magic which made Merlin uncomfortable. Mere always told the boys they looked like they could be twins except if night and day were twins.

"Oh no," Merlin said getting distracted by another thought.

"What is it?" Jace asked as they entered one of the spare royal rooms.

"I was supposed to get saved by Lancelot today. If that doesn't happen how will I meet him?" Merlin sighed putting his hands in his hair and squeezing his head as if an idea would pop out.

"Well let's go find him," Jace smiled a big smile. Merlin smiled back glad he had someone who knew who he was and his plans, he felt less alone this time then he did the first time he lived this life, "after I change into something wicked awesome!"

"Lord have mercy," Merlin mimicked Mere wondering how things were going with her and Morgana. A sad wave coming over him after what Jace told him Mere really thought. Both sad at the possibility she was right and disappointed she hadn't told him herself.

Jace had started a bar fight requiring Lancelot to come save them. Merlin amused at Jace's ridiculous idea working, they brought the aspiring knight with them back to Camelot. As they stood in in the court yard speaking with Arthur about Lancelot's dream to be a knight; Morgana had lead Meredith towards them hand in hand. Merlin could see the nervousness in Meredith's eyes.

"Lady Morgana," Merlin greeted through gritted teeth, "my lady Mered… uh," he said catching himself before saying her real name.

"May I introduce Lancelot," Merlin said giving Meredith his help me look.

"Oh, OH. Lord Lancelot! You have found us! My lady mother the queen must have sent you to find us," Meredith said overly dramatic as if she was in a play. Merlin tried to hold back a laugh before whispering to her…

"To Game of Thronesesque," he chuckled quietly making her blush.

"Lord Lancelot?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"Oh yes, the best Lord of Scotland there is, and such a fine fighter!" Meredith tried to brag on uncomfortably.

"Arthur," Morgana said with enthusiasm, "why doesn't he join you and the nights whilst our company is here?"

"A night of Camelot is a Lord of Camelot, but perhaps I can speak with my father," Arthur shrugged patting Lancelot on the side, "after I see his skills."

"While you gentlemen play, we girls shall go get ready for the feast!" Morgana smiled as she wrapped her arm through Meredith's happy to have another female companion.

"One moment please, lady Morgana," Meredith patted her arm gently and smiled uncomfortably before she walked over to Merlin.

"Mere?" he asked looking at her.

"Morgana," she said softly, "She is really nice. I'm having a hard time not liking her…"

"Jace told me what you think," Merlin looked at the ground ashamed his best friend hadn't told him.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but I saw things you didn't see. She has a beautiful soul that gets corrupted because she felt so alone and afraid. Its hard to believe this girl becomes the one I saw," Meredith said not noticing Merlin's face change to one of anger.

"Well she does and she kills him - !" he shouted catching everyone off guard.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled at his servant, "friend or not that is no way to speak to royalty!"

"Yes milord," Merlin said under gritted teeth.

"I see," Meredith said with a hurt look on her face, she swallowed hard trying to push back down the tears.

"Mere," Merlin tried to apologize but she had already walked away. With a heavy sigh Merlin went back to Lancelot and Arthur.

"Cheer up," Morgana said patting Meredith's hand, "I know Merlin well and he isn't one to act that way. Perhaps he was in a bad mood."

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy," Meredith said softly.

"Oh come come Merida…"

"Please, call me Mere," Meredith said looking at the ground before looking up at Morgana her heart thumping at the thought crossing her mind – she was going to save Morgana, "my friends do."

"Thank you, Mere," Morgana smiled happily, "oh, Gwen! This is my servant and friend, Gwen…"

"I've heard a lot about you from Merlin," Meredith smiled at Gwen who had appeared with some flowers for Morgana.

"Merlin," she said blushing and looking down at her flowers.

"They are sweet on one another," Morgana smiled as she looked at the many new dresses that had been delivered to her room, "look here, you are about my size. Pick anyone you like. Feel free to take as many from my closet as well."

"Thank you milady," Meredith smiled, her nerves making her feel sick.

"Tonight there will be a wonderful celebration," Morgana held a dress up to see how it looked on Meredith. Meredith just smiled.

"Do you think that Arthur will take you?" Gwen asked placing down some more new dress Uther had sent to Morgana's room.

"Arthur, I sure hope not," she pretended to be annoyed.

"Perhaps my brother, Prince Jace could be your company," Meredith knew of Morgana's feelings for Arthur in the beginning, but also knew that she was Arthur's half-sister and wanted to persuade her away from that as quickly as possible.

"Your brother?" Morgana said with a look of curiosity. She hadn't thought of it before as she hardly noticed him. When she thought upon it more she found him rather attractive, "perhaps he'll make Arthur jealous."

Both Gwen and Meredith looked up at her. She gave a small laugh.

"That was a jest," she smiled before twirling with a dress placed in front of her. Morgana watched her as she innocently danced before the mirror, free spirited and kind. There was no wickedness in her bones, and Meredith could feel a love grow inside of her for the poor misunderstood girl who gets used and abused all for the sake of Arthur. Meredith knew that Merlin felt responsible for Arthur that his destiny was to come first, but he threw Morgana into the fire to do so – yet she saw no redeeming qualities in Arthur worthwhile unlike with Morgana. She knew for sure her true mission would begin, let Merlin focus on saving Arthur – she was going to save Morgana.

Authors note:

Thank you for reading! I got a review so thank you to the reviewer! Please comment and let me know if you're out there reading this! I tried throwing some modern day stuff in with the past… I did a little bit of research about real HISTORY revolving around the legends of Arthur, and Scotland did exist but really was just a small little village. I am always looking for fresh ideas to kick it up a notch to make it as crafty as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Fate will be Fate

Merlin stood before the mirror for what felt like an eternity. He had never gone on any real dates - not even in modern time. His soul was so heavy and burdened with loss it took him long before he could open to anyone. Meredith and Jace had been an instant connection of kin - a feeling of longing like some where they were apart of his bloodline long lost. But now he had to face his biggest challenge: letting go of the past to move forward with the past. He had to forgive and let go the grudge he had held for Gwen for so long and yet a part of him was excited at the idea to be taking her out.

Gaius had guided him along the way in getting dressed and the proper etiquette for a date. He was to pick her up and walk her to the spot he had Meredith leave a basket of food for them. His heart thundered as he made a break for his door and led himself to the house he remembered her living in with her father before she had married Arthur and become his queen. He hoped by ruining her future with him he would save him - and perhaps have a happy ending of his own.

Gwen answered the door in a lovely purple and gold gown fit for a royal lady - she would have to give up being a queen to be a simple wife to no one of great importance. He wondered if this was fair of him to take from her… but as she stood there under the light of the setting sun, he felt his breath leave his chest. He could hear Meredith in his head, 'she would be the wife of a great sorcerer who will be well know… for love there is no such thing as sacrifice,' and this brought a strange small comfort - even if she were still mad at him. He hadn't seen her in days as she spent her days with the lady Morgana. He hoped she was not losing herself and upsetting the balance, and could only wonder what things might be happening there.

"Hello Merlin," Gwen said shyly as she smiled and looked down at the small bunch of wild flowers he had in hand for her, "are those for me?"

"Yes, indeed - ermm, they are for you," he said clearing his throat nervously.

"They are lovely Merlin, thank you," she said taking them from his hand and putting them in a vase, "am I dressed appropriately?"

"You have not look lovelier," he said almost out of breath - an awkward smile flashing across his face as he led her where they would have dinner.

* * *

Meredith watched Morgana as she groomed the horse. She whispered sweetly to her mount as she shooed away the groom so she could tend to her horse herself. Morgana's long dark hair spilled in loose curls to her waist as she gently glided the brush across the horses back.

"I don't mean to pry, my lady," Meredith said awkwardly as she set her own brush down.

"What have I told you before, we are friends now, please call me Morgana and nothing else," she smiled at her new friend, a strange loneliness flashing her eyes.

"Of course, Morgana, I heard you - in your sleep," Meredith tried to hold eye contact as she watched Morgana's smile fade.

"I suffer night terrors," Morgana said softly, "I am sorry if they offended you."

"Not at all, I simply worried about you," Meredith said studying her new friends face.

"There is nothing to worry about," Morgana threw a smile her way her eyes kind and sad as she went back to grooming her horse.

"I have them too," Meredith said out loud not thinking before speaking.

Morgana looked back at her but with worried eyes, "then you should know tis best not to speak of such things. Though I doubt anyone has dreams like mine."

"Dreams that come to pass?" Meredith whispered softly taking Morgana's hand. Morgana's eyes were wide with worry as she looked around.

"I know not of what you speak of," Morgana swallowed uncomfortably, "I am feeling unwell and fear I must retire until supper."

"Morgana wait," Meredith said panicked worried she said the wrong thing. Morgana stopped and turned slowly to look at Meredith, "I'm sorry…"

"No need for apology Merida," Morgana smiled softly before turning to finish walking away. Meredith worried she had spoiled a perfectly good afternoon ride with her meddling. It wasn't until supper time that Meredith saw Morgana again, she dragged along her cousin Jace in hopes to spark conversation with Morgana. They had all seated together now several times and Morgana seemed to enjoy Jace's dimwitted charm, and tonight sadly even his charm could not pull Morgana from her solise.

"Mere," Merlin said walking in after having kissed Gwen's hand to take his leave after an enchanted dinner with her.

"Merlin," she said slightly coldly, "I have not heard from you in days. Please tell me we are past your anger…"

"Are we past your foolish unkindness?" Meredith asked looking up from her goblet of wine she had been sipping at, hardly having touched her food.

"I would not call it that," Merlin said softly, "I call it caution."

"Well I call it unwarranted," Meredith set her cup down to finally look at her friend.

"You forget this isn't your time," Merlin spoke carefully, but he may as well yelled by the look on her face.

"I'm here now aren't I?" she turned away from him angry with his new attitude. He was not the Merlin she remembered from their time.

"I'm sorry," he said laying his hand on her wrist, "I forget the sacrifice you made to help me get here…"

"Thank you for acknowledging it," Meredith smiled softly before getting up to take early to her bed. She looked clumsily at the ground deep in thought. She felt the force of something heavy knock her to the ground, "watch it…"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked in irritation as he turned to look at who knocked into him and then chose to speak so abruptly to him. He was quick to lend out his hand to help her up, "... excuse me, I din't mean to offend."

"Well you…" she started to tell him off before realizing she couldn't talk to him the way she would someone back home, "thank you."

"Are you hurt?" he asked following after her, she turned her head to see him and stopped to address him.

"Only my pride, your highness," she tried to not laugh at such a ridiculous phrase.

"You look more amused," Arthur smiled, and for a second she could feel something flutter - a girlish curiosity at such a smile. When he touched her arm she had a glimpse of what was to be, and a feeling of hope. She could see what Merlin saw long before she had been dumped into the past.

"I suppose amusement is all I have in moments like this," she said softly before giving a smile. As she turned to leave he grasped at her arm once more to stop her.

"Milord?" she asked resisting the urge to pull her arm from him as she would to any other stranger in her time who would grab at her.

"A dance milady?" he asked, one arm behind his back as he danced.

"Perhaps another time," she tried to hide a smile, this wasn't her mission. She had to stay focused and rekindle her friendship with Morgana. Before he could protest she slipped away into the crowd and vanished.

* * *

Merlin walked out into the morning air and something felt strange and familiar, like fate was trying to revert back to what he had known. He then saw the boy sitting there the druid who would cause so much chaos, only this time Morgana was beside him. Fate had a funny way of trying to get back into play. He was quick to her side.

"Morgana, leave the boy -" Merlin tried to say but she only looked at him in surprise he would say such a thing.

"He needs our help Merlin," Morgana said hiding him in her cloak and sneaking him into the castle. A sick feeling took over as he watched Morgana vanish with Mordrid.

Merlin found Meredith and went to Morgana's room where they found her. He knocked on the door announcing who he was. He quickly apologized and asked how the child was. She asked him to ask Guias for help as the boy was injured.

"You're Uther's ward, you take a huge risk helping the boy," Merlin said as he thought about what it means if he meddles.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed," Morgana said giving a small smile before looking down sadly at the child sleeping before her, "What harm has ever done anyone?"

"Uther believes he has magic and that makes him guilty," Merlin remembered saying these words before in the previous version of this life. A chill ran down his back as he remembered her words before she spoke them, and guilt panged at him at realizing she didn't start out evil.

"Uther's wrong," Morgana spoke quickly her eyes locking with Merlin as he saw a spark of passion behind them. In the modern time she would have made a wonderful politician - she would have made a good queen as she is now. If only it were to be her destiny.

"You believe that?" he knew the answer already, he hadn't know before he could believe it - but now knowing who she really was he understood.

"What if magic isn't something we choose," Morgana looked to Merlin and then her eyes darted over to Mere who had been watching by the door entrance, "what if it chooses you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly before looking to Mere and back down. He remembered looking at her with a kind hope and now he looked at her with mistrust and knowledge of something he probably shouldn't have.

"Why are you helping him?" she asked one of the few moments he was given a chance to open up to her, and lied.

"For you," Meredith said from the door, playing with her dress uncomfortably.

"Well thank you then," Morgana smiled at Merlin and then smiled at Meredith.

"I can help," Meredith said stepping forward, "with his wound."

"Merida," Merlin cautioned, "you shouldn't risk yourself…"

"I want to help," Meredith walked past him to Morgana. Morgana nodded and smiled at her once more.

Authors note: Sorry this was rushed I want to get it wrapped up quicker then I had planned… I was going to take my time with it but I have so much else going on and not the proper laptop to get this done. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
